Glommy Sunday
by soul.me
Summary: Jinyoung jelas merasa sakit hati melihat apa yang dilakukan Mark dengan Bambam, bagaimana bisa Mark melakukan ini padanya. MarkJin / MarkNior / MARK / JINYOUNG / warning YAOI, RATE M, NC


ini FF rate M

KimKaChoi and Soul. me

.

present

.

.

"selamat pagi" itu yang selalu Yugyeom ucapkan setelah bangun dipagi hari,menyapa dunia. bentuk rasa syukur untuk mengawali hari hari.

"apa aku yang bangun paling awal?" ucap yugyeom pada dirinya sendiri karena sedari tadi dirinya tidak menemukan batang hidung hyung- hyungnya itu.

Pasti mereka kelelahan karena aktifitas kemarin. Merayakan dua tahun grup mereka bersama dengan para IGOT7 di gwangju utara. Mereka kan sudah tua pasti mudah lelah pikir Yugyeom.

.

.

Jinyoung yang dikenal sebagai sosok ibu di grup keluar dari kamarnya berjalan dengan langkah malasnya menuju dapur dimana Yugyeom berada sekarang.

"Jinyoung hyung kau kenapa? apa kau habis menangis? Kenapa mata hyung bengkak?" tanya Yugyeom yang melihat ke arah hyung kesayangannya itu.

"tidak ada apa apa denganku, Yugyeom tolong bantu aku bangunkan para member sekarang aku akan membuat sarapan! Dan dimana Bambam?"

"oh bambam tidur bersama mark hyung" jelas yugyeom yang tanpa dosa sudah membuat hyung kesayangannya itu cemburu.

"ya…ya.. Jinyoung hyung kau mau kemana.., hey hyung tunggu " yugyeom berteriak melihat jinyoung langsung berlari ke arah kamar Mark.

Jinyoung mengapalkan tangannya, Jinyoung terlalu kaget dan tidak terima melihat Mark yang tidur bersama Bambam diatas ranjang yang sama dan saling berpelukan.

Yugyeom yang menyusul Jinyoung juga tak kalah kaget dan merasa tidak enak hati dengan Jinyoung, andai saja tadi dirinya tidak memberitahu Jinyoung dan andai saja dirinya tadi langsung mengiyakan perintah Junyoung untuk membangunkan member.

Jinyoung jelas merasa sakit hati melihat apa yang dilakukan Mark dengan Bambam, bagaimana bisa Mark melakukan ini padanya.

Padahal seharusnya dia berasenang-senang dengan Mark sekarang, karena Mark dan dirinya akan merayakan hari jadi hubungan mereka berdua. Ya ini adalah tahun ketiga Mark dan dirinya berpacaran tapi kenyataannya adalah mark malah tidur seranjang dengan bambam.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan hening mengingat member masih mengantuk –kecuali Jinyoung dan Yugyeom-.

"Jie apa kau tidak enak badan?" Jaebum yang melihat sikap Jinyoung yang aneh sejak tadi akhirnya bertanya, Jaebum tau ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya itu.

"tidak" jawab Jinyoung singkat  
"baby.." ucap Mark ketika akan memegang dahi sang kekasih memastikan sang kekasih tak sakit tapi sayang tangan Mark di tepis lebih dahulu oleh Jinyoung  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? jangan menyentuhku, aku benci kau Mark!" ucap jinyoung ketus.

Jinyoung beranjak dari kursinya lebih baik dirinya kembali kekamar, nafsu makanya sudah hilang dari tadi. Jinyoung menutup pintu kamar cukup keras.

"ada apa dengan Jinyoung Hyung? apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Youngjae bertanya denagan nasi yang belum ditelan sepenuhnya.  
"Jinyoung hyung tidak salah, ini karena kau Mark, aku juga membecimu" timpal Yugyeom.

Jinyoung mengunci kamarnya, tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Dirinya masih ingin menyendiri. Apa lagi melihat Mark atau Bambam.

Di ruang tengah member berkumpul. Setelah dipaksa oleh Jaebum, Yugyeom memberitahu kepada member lain kenapa Jinyoung bisa marah seperti tadi.

"aku hanya ingin memberi Jinyoung pelajaran karna kemarin di fanmeet dia membuatku cemburu, apa aku salah?" ucap Mark pada semua member.

"tapi tidak seharusnya kau tidur seranjang dengan Bambam, kau tau kan bagaimana sifat Jinyoung?" ucap Jaebum.

"dan kau juga tidak seharusnya melupakan hari jadi kalian!" Jackson rasa hyung tertuanya ini memang bodoh.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak lupa hari jadiku bersama Jinyoung! Apa aku harus tegaskan lagi!" amarah Mark pun semakin memuncak, dan tidak ada yang memihaknya sekarang.  
"stop! Sekarang aku mau kau meminta maaf pada Jinyoung hyung sekarang!" ucap yugyeom dengan penuh amarah.  
"baik…baik aku akan minta maaf" ucap Mark yang pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Jinyoung.

Mark masuk ke kamar Jinyoung dan mendapati sang kekasih sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka pikachu yang Mark beri saat melewati tahun pertama hubungan mereka. Mark tidur dibelakang Jinyoung menyamakan tubuhnya dengan sang kekasih, memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dari belakang.

Mark harus meminta maaf, dia tidak harus egois. Sudah cukup member pelajaran pada Jinyoung. Mark tidak mau masalahnya semakin rumit. Mark juga tidak tahan jika Jinyoung marah terlalu lama.

Mark mengambil benda dari sakunya. Menyematkan cincin yang sudah ia beli jauh- jauh hari, sebagai hadiah tahun ketiga hubungan Jinyoung dan dirinya. Mark mencium jari Jinyoung, kemudian menyamakan lagi tubuhnya dengan Jinyoung. Semoga setelah bangun nanti semuanya jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

Keadaan dorm kembali seperti biasa Mark dan Jinyoung sudah berbaikan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana usaha Mark untuk meminta maaf pada Jinyoung. Dan Mark juga harus berterima kasih pada Yugyeom yang membantunya dengan membujuk Jinyoung. Supaya memaafkan Mark.

Semua member sedang berada di kamar masing- masing Bambam dengan Yugyeom, Jaebum dengan Youngjae, Jackson sedang berada di Cina dan Mark yang berada dikamar Jinyoung beserta pemiliknya.

Youngjae mengirim video di obrolan grup kakaotalknya bersama member, video yang ia dapat tempo hari saat Mark menyusul Jinyoung dikamar. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Youngjae merekamnya.

 _Wang puppy "yah young jae-ah mana kenapa videonya hanya sebentar?"_

 _Yugyeom "hyung kirim semua videonya"._

Youngjae menahan tawa rasa bosannya hilang setelah mengerjai hyung tertuanya, dan member lain pasti penasaran kecuali Jaebum yang sedang sibuk menulis lagu.

.

.

MarkJin side

"Yah Mark hyung liat apa yang dilakukan Youngjae."

"memangnya apa baby? Kau mau kita melanjutkannya sekarang saja?" Mark tau Youngjae mengerjainya, kelanjutan dari video tadi adalah Mark yang tidur memeluk Jinyoung.

Ucapan Mark tadi bukan hanya bualan. Perlahan, Mark mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jinyoung. Mark mengecup bibir Jinyoung dengan lembut. Rasa manis di bibir Jinyoung selalu membuat Mark ingin melakukannya lebih.

Di daratkan lagi bibirnya dan di hisap dengan kuat. Tangan Mark pun kini mulai mengarah ke tengkuknya dan menekannya. Mark rasakan Jinyoung mulai merespon ciumannya. Membalas setiap lumatan yang Mark berikan.

Bibir Jinyoung akhirnya terbuka. Mark tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, lidah Mark langsung melesak ke dalam mulut Jinyoung. Mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Saliva Mark dan Jinyoung pun saling bertukar.

Bukannya berhenti, Mark malah semakin menambah intensitasnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Jinyoung dan Mark saling melumat, hingga kini Mark menindih tubuh Jinyoung sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan disamping kepala Jinyoung.

Terus melumat dan menghisap. Suara kecipak pun mulai menghiasi kamar Jinyoung yang terasa semakin panas. Mark mulai mengarahkan ciumannya ke leher Jinyoung. Dikecupnya dan dihisapnya. Jinyoung mendongakkan lehernya, memberikan akses lebih pada Mark.

Jinyoung melenguh saat Mark menghisap kuat bagian sensitifnya di daerah dekat telinga. Tangan Mark yang sedari tadi menopang berat badannya, perlahan masuk ke dalam kaos Jinyoung dan membelai perutnya lembut. Belaian itu pun mulai merambat ke bagian atas. Memainkan nipple Jinyoung , membuat Jinyoung melenguh tertahan.

.

.

Mark mencium pipi Jinyoung sebelum dirinya membuka semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya, menyusul Jinyoung yang sudah naked dibawah kungkungannya. Mark memulainya ,walaupun Mark melakukan denagn sangat lembut rintihan tetap keluar dari bibir Jinyoung sampai Mark memenuhi didalam Jinyoung.

Mark melanjutkan kegiatannya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Kini rintihan Jinyoung berubah menjadi desahan. Mark mendekap tubuh Jinyoung sehingga keduanya saling menempel tanpa jarak. Terus bergerak dan bergerak.

Peluh yang mengalir membuat kegiatan mereka bertambah panas, AC yang hidup seperti tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Gerakan pinggul Mark semakin cepat, menyentuh titik terdalam Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yang mencapai klimaksnya terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang Jinyoung rasakan didalam tubuhnya.

.

.

#tebarreceh

.

.

maaf jika banyak typo

Jangan lupa ripyu ya

kalau respon bagus KimKaChoi and soul. me akan buat lagi #plak


End file.
